


Perfect Actually

by KnownAsEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Really Likes His Alpha's Roar, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, In Which Isaac Came Back From France, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: In Which both Isaac and Malia get into fights, and Scott's got a weird reputation, but it's all okay really.





	Perfect Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

Scott rushes through the hallway, pushing past the crowd of onlookers to breakthrough to Isaac who's beating up one of their classmates.

"ISAAC," Scott roars.

Isaac pauses briefly before looking over at Scott.

Their classmates start to whisper, but Scott drowns them out as he moves over to Isaac, grabbing his elbow.

"That's enough," Scott says gently, staring him dead in the eye.

Isaac let's go of the guy's shirt and he scrambles away, yelling, "Fucking psycho!"

Scott pulls Isaac into a hug, burying his face against his neck when he see his eyes glow yellow at the words, but Isaac tries to push him away. Scott uses his superior strength and the grip he has in his curls to bring him even closer. "Calm down," he says.

But then Isaac shifts and he feels something unexpected touching his thigh just as the scent of his arousal finally reaches Scott.

_Oh._

"It's okay," Scott whispers reassuringly, holding him tighter. "Just get in control before you shift in front of everyone."

Isaac becomes pliant after that, just resting against Scott.

Scott ignores everyone staring at them except for his packmates who finally found their way there. He mouths to them that he's got it under control.

The principal finally comes and breaks up the crowd.

"Mr. McCall, get to class, Mr. Lahey report to my office."

Scott nods. He loosens his grip in Isaac's hair and allows him to stand up straight, his eyes thankfully back to their normal blue. He drops his hand to his side and gestures for Isaac to go.

Scott walks towards his friends while Isaac goes straight past them, ignoring their curious looks.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles questions.

"I don't know," Scott answers. "Sydney told me Isaac had gotten into a fight and when I got here he was beating up some dude,"

"Which dude?" Malia asks.

Scott looks around, but doesn't see him. "He ran away."

"I'll find him," she mutters, storming off.

"Wait! Malia!" Stiles exclaims, running after her.

Scott starts to go after them, but Lydia grabs his arm and says, "You can't miss any more classes, remember? Let them handle it."

Scott frowns, but let's her lead him to class.

 

* * *

 

Barely a period later Scott's sprinting through the hallways again to break up another fight, this time between Malia and the same guy Isaac beat up.

He pulls her off of him, barely able to contain her even with his Alpha strength.

"Freaks! All of you!" The guy yells.

Isaac appears in Scott's field of view, his eyes flaring yellow, and he roars his name, causing him to freeze in place.

"See?! What is that about?"

The whispers start up and Scott sighs internally. Malia tries to break free, but Scott tightens his hold on her.

"Isaac, a little help please?" Scott asks when he sees Isaac still hasn't moved.

Isaac startles into action, coming to stand between Malia and their classmates. Malia stills almost instantly and after a few seconds Scott realizes why.

Isaac's scent radiates arousal and he won't look either of them in the eye.

Scott lets go of Malia and grabs Isaac's hand leading him away just as Coach Finstock makes an appearance. He finds an empty classroom for them to hide out in.

"What is going on? Why did you and Malia both attack that guy?"

Isaac still won't look at him, but he _does_ answer. "I overheard him calling us a bunch of freaks. He said you were some kind of cult leader and you brainwashed us to do your bidding. That you only act like a nice guy because that's how you lure in new disciples. And then he said you were preying on Liam and the underclassmen because it's easier to manipulate people who look up to you and the next thing I knew I was hitting him."

Scott frowns. It's a lot to process. "Isaac, you can't go around hitting people just because they say things you don't like."

Isaac looks up at him then. "He deserved it, he was telling lies about you!"

"It doesn't matter Isaac. He's only human. He can't take it if you lose control."

"But doesn't it bother you that he thinks you're some kind of monster?"

"Of course it does, but I can't control what other people say about me," Scott says. "And neither can you or Malia. They can think what they want about us, but it's still our job to protect them."

Isaac turns and kicks a chair, his eyes glowing now. "It's not fair."

"Maybe not, but that's what it means to be in my pack. We protect those who can't protect themselves."

Isaac whips around, fear in his eyes. "You're not kicking me out, are you?"

"No," Scott assures him,"but you need to know what I expect from you and keeping your cool in a situation like this is part of it."

Isaac sighs in relief. "Are you gonna give Malia the same lecture?"

"Kind of have to."

Isaac sits on a desk and starts trying to calm himself down.

Scott decides to broach the subject he hasn't been able to stop thinking about since earlier. "Isaac...does it...does it _always_ turn you on when I roar at you?"

Isaac turns red In an instant. "Only since I came back."

Scott nods.

"I, um, I'm sorry if it weirds you out."

"No, it's...I'm not _weirded_ out."

Isaac looks at him curiously. "You're not?"

Scott shakes his head. "It's actually kind of... _hot_."

Isaac's scent spikes with intense arousal and Scott suddenly finds it hard to breathe. They lock eyes. 

Isaac makes the first move, pushing off the desk and getting into Scott's personal space, grabbing his face an kissing him with a hard press of his lips.

Scott places a hand on Isaac cheek, kissing him back with fervor. He’d never kissed another boy before but he really, really likes it. He puts his other hand on Isaac's hip and pulls him closer, feels the hard line of his cock pressing into him.

Isaac moans softly at the pressure and Scott's own cock starts to harden in response.

Scott pulls away, resting his forehead against Isaac's.

"Something wrong?" Isaac questions, breathless.

"No. It's perfect actually."

Isaac smiles, soft and sweet. He swipes his thumb over Scott's bottom lip. "Then why'd you stop?"

"Because I think it's important that you know how much I like you before we do anything else."

His soft smile turns into a big grin. "You like me?"

Scott smiles shyly. "Kind of a lot actually."

Isaac presses into him. "If it's not obvious, I like you a lot too."

Scott chuckles and kisses him, softer this time. He slides his hand from Isaac's hip to stroke his cock through his jeans, eliciting a surprised gasp. Isaac pushes into his hand, seeking more friction and Scott's happy to give it to him.

After a minute, Scott undoes Isaac's pants and pulls down his zipper. He pulls away from the kiss to spit into his hand before he slips it into Isaac's boxers, wrapping his hand around his leaking cock and jerking him off with short, firm strokes.

Isaac moans and buries his face against Scott's neck. 

Scott plants his free hand in Isaac's curls, gripping tightly when Isaac starts kissing and sucking on his neck, sighing softly. He revels in the feeling, and when Isaac bites him he cries out - surprised by the pleasure the small pain brings. 

The Alpha in him takes over and he yanks Isaac's head back, brushing their lips together as he growls softly - eliciting a needy whine from the beta. He kisses him - hard - but only for a moment. He let's go of Isaac's hair and sinks to his knees, grabbing onto Isaac's jeans and pulling them down as he goes. 

He stares up at Isaac as he retakes him in his hand, squeezing and stroking lazily, Isaac staring back, squirming under the attention - pupils blown wide, scent oozing arousal. Scott runs his tongue along Isaac's length - hearing his breath hitch, feeling him buck into the contact. He kisses and licks at Isaac's cock, becoming more sure of himself the longer he does it and eventually he guides it into his mouth. 

Isaac's hand comes to grip his shoulder, squeezing tightly as he bobs his head up and down the length of him. It's different to be on the giving end of this - at least for another boy - but he likes it - is excited by the prospect of doing it more especially to _Isaac_. 

Scott sucks hard and Isaac bucks his hips, gagging him. He pulls off with a cough, spit dribbling down his chin. 

"Sorry," Isaac apologizes. 

Scott wipes the salvia off with his shirt. "It's fine. Just go easy on me. I haven't done this before."

Isaac nods. "Well you’re pretty great at it so far."

Scott chuckles before retaking him in his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he can't fit into his mouth. He moves his other hand to Isaac's hip to keep him in place as he starts moving again. 

Isaac lets out all these quiet moans that drive Scott crazy - make his cock _ache_ to be touched, but he wants to make Isaac feel good first - his own pleasure an after-thought. 

It only takes a few minutes before Isaac tells him to get off and comes in Scott's hand with a stuttering cry. 

Scott undoes his jeans and pulls them down his thighs, he only gets to stroke himself twice before Isaac's pushing him onto his back, Scott's shoulders pushing the desks out of the way. 

Isaac kisses the head of his cock once - twice - then he swirls his tongue over the tip before sinking down on him, looking up at Scott through his long lashes. 

Scott moans writhing in pleasure. He buries one hand in Isaac's curls again, gripping lightly - careful not to hurt him - and white-knuckles the leg of the nearest desk as Isaac moves faster - sucks harder - so he doesn't jerk his hips. 

A few minutes tick by and then Scott jerks Isaac's head back, forcing him off just as he comes with a harsh moan. 

Isaac crawls up his body and collapses against his chest, and they lay there panting. Scott wraps his arm around Isaac and rubs his lower back. 

"Isaac?" Scott asks after a while. 

"Yeah, Scott?"

Though he likes his chances, he's still nervous as he asks, "Go on a date with me?" 

Isaac lifts his head, and looks up at Scott with a big grin on his face. "I'd like that."

Scott smiles back and kisses his forehead. 

The bell rings and bursts their little bubble. 

"Shit!" Scott exclaims, jolting up and making Isaac slide off of him. "I can't be late for class!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated 💙💙💙


End file.
